


Jealousy

by theRadioStarr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and One-Shots [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by @rutherfordrogue (MaethorielBelle) on Tumblr: jealous kiss for a pairing of your choice :)</p>
<p>Maerwynne Trevelyan belongs to her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaethorialBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaethorialBelle/gifts).



“So… you and the Commander?” Maerwynne tried to keep her voice steady and unaffected as she spoke, despite the horrible twisting in her stomach. 

Lupa sighed. “Yes, I suppose we’re official now.” 

“You don’t sound too enthused about it,” Mae pushed. 

“Well neither do you.”

_Shit_. Maerwynne stared squarely into Lupa’s eyes, waiting to see if she would break their silence first. 

“Why does it upset you?” Lupa finally asked, her voice soft. 

It was Mae’s turn to heave a deep sigh. How the hell was she supposed to explain that she had fallen in love with her? That she had hoped the flirting had been real, and not just a knee-jerk response to Mae’s own comments, which had been genuine? 

Lupa bit her bottom lip nervously, and Maerwynne had a very sudden and vivid image of Cullen kissing her, up on the battlements the other day. Her stomach turned again, and she got  _angry_ ; before she knew it, she had taken the two steps to close the gap between the two and roughly pressed her lips against Lupa’s. 

Lupa didn’t respond, too shocked and busy trying to process what was happening. Mae snarled silently at the lack of reciprocation, and backed away to look at her. 

“ _That’s_  why,” was all she said after a ringing five seconds of silence, and then she turned on her heel and walked away to lick her wounds clean in solitude.


End file.
